Shadora
The Couple Shadora is the name used to refer to the romantic relationship between Shadow and Aurora . Their Relationship Part I It's quite evident from the start of the series. They first met in the Prologue. Ever since they first met, they've been best friends, and were almost always seen by each other. They hit it off immediately when they first met. Shadora is teased a lot, and often the other characters hint that they like each other, but both would show shock and try to deny it or get annoyed. In Part I, they're seen by each other a lot, but it seems to be more like friendship at first. Later on, they get somewhat embarrassed when people tease them and whatnot. Both being Healers in the group, they kind of HAVE to stick together. This was seen when they agreed to protect Zephyr together. A few of their jobs included healing the wounded around each other. It seems that they have well bonded during the events of the game, both being Healers. Whenever Aurora does something clumsy, Shadow is always seen to be rather exasperated. But when Aurora actually gets hurt, he's normally one of the first aside from Skye to appear by her side. He seems to understand her pretty well. In the beginning of the game it was mentioned that they both were a bit inexperienced outside their hometown, and often marveled together at the world that they never really got to see. When Spark joined the party, she and Luna would often joke around about their relationship. Around Spark, Aurora would often say "THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER. OVER!" Luna would just make her go: -_-. When Shadow gets teased, he seems to at least know what people are talking about, but seems to be oblivious and clueless to Aurora's feelings. Aurora seems to have at least an idea that he might have feelings for her, but due to her lack of confidence, she sometimes doubts it. Both would get rather defensive with each other. Whenever someone would make some comment that wasn't meant to be insulting or hurtful, both would get overly-sensitive and defensive and immediately come to each other's defence. Though it's debated that it would be more of a friend like thing, both would get a bit mad when someone would do something like that. Notably, whenever a non Agent girl would flirt with Shadow or even TALK to him, she would get mad and jealous. A bit later, even Stream started to point it out. Leaf and Blaze would on occasion, and despite Glacieus not really knowing what was going on, he would still go "Shadow's turning red! Shadow's turning red!". People would often point out their soft spots for each other. Her temper would be seen the most around Shadow. Whether it was annoyance, irritation, or something Shadow said, she would mainly explode around him. Shadow doesn't seem to be too scared of her, interestingly. When Shadow visits her house (Optionally), she looks surprised at his visit. Despite him coming over a decent amount of times over the course of them knowing each other, she seems to be a bit uneasy. She pushes him out, because she claims the room is "too messy". When Shadow sacrifices himself in the Labyrinth, Aurora gets kind of mad that he would be that impulsive. Despite being angry at first, she respects his wishes. And she decides to believe in him. Part II They don't interact as much as they do in Part I. But they are still seen to be rather close. The pairing would sometimes appear around each other, but not as much as before, possibly because they've become better friends with the other members too. By Part II, even SKYE points out some of their likings towards each other. Shadow starts to be more aware of his feelings, and when Skye points it out, he understands right away what she's saying, and is a bit exasperated. She tells Aurora to look after Shadow after revealing her past. They seem to be more aware and a bit suspicious of each other's feelings but neither would confront each other. A main event that showed their relationship, was when Shadow was nearly struck dead by a Risen, and was presumed to be dead by Zephyr, Aurora, and Blaze. Aurora, with no idea what to do, starts to shake with anger and is about to cry out in anguish. But she stops herself, and is enraged, about to attack the monster head on. Zephyr and Blaze hold her back, to keep her from doing anything that would end up getting her injured in the process. Despite this, she yells at them to let go. Her rage is consumed inside her, and somehow Zeph and Blaze understand that she can control the anger this time. Because of Shadow's "death" and his "Last words" being "I just wanted everyone to be... Happy," touched her emotionally. She was able to unravel her Ultimate Move to destroy the powerful monster and managed to "avenge" Shadow. When it was revealed that Shadow was NOT dead, he appeared next to the trio. Blaze and Zephyr greeted him happily with relief, but Aurora stayed behind. He looked at her, and she walked over to him, about to hug him. But instead, she punches him in the face, yelling "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!". Somehow, she manages to leave a mark, a black eye to be exact. Zephyr and Blaze burst out laughing, and Zeph says "Love hurts". Interestingly, neither Aurora or Shadow denied it. They teamed up a few times after. And they still get teased a decent amount, but they seem to deny it less. By the end of the game, they are more aware of their feelings. And in the Good Ending, a little boy that resembles them, with Aurora's hair color, Shadow's hairstyle, and Shadow's eyes appears, confirming that they end up together. Scenarios and Side Quests These guys are CONSTANTLY teased by their friends in the Scenarios. Many of them hint their relationship, but Shadow never seems to take the hint that Aurora has feelings for him. That annoys Aurora. In their Scenarios together, specifically the Pair Up Scenarios, Shadow is seen helping Aurora with her confidence. He proves to be rather effective in doing so. In Aurora's with Skye, the later ones show Skye trolling her about it. In the Side Quests, they aren't teased AS much, but still a decent amount. In one, Leaf asks Shadow about it, and Luna randomly appears saying that it would "ruin it for everyone" if Shadow said anything because a good "soap opera" has to develop. In their Scenarios, Shadow helps build Aurora's confidence. In their final ones, Shadow tells her that they'll stick together for a very long time, which is basically his way of saying that they'll be together. Among the Fans It's currently the second most popular pairing for Star Strike Chronicles, after Zephkye. It's likely that it's popularity stems from their situation and how they help each other, followed by Aurora and Shadow scoring pretty high in the popularity polls. Interesting Facts *It is the THIRD favorite pairing of Lizzy Li. Zephkye is first, and Lefark is second. Although she ships the pairing, she has stated that it's still a bit awkward for her because Skye is her character and Shadow is Skye's brother. *The official color of Shadora is Red. *Shadow and Aurora were best opposite gender friends since childhood *It's possible that they might've liked each other even as children *Aurora is said to be older than Shadow by a few months, since Shadow is the second youngest member of Star Strike, and Aurora is said to be somewhere in the middle. *In Fanfiction, it's often shown that Shadow is less dense and Aurora doesn't show too much of a temper. Category:Star Strike Category:Pairings Category:Shipping Category:Pairing Category:Shadow Hikari Tribute Category:Aurora Candor Tribute